


Star Wars Episode VII, The Harem of Ren

by MagiRRMartin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiRRMartin/pseuds/MagiRRMartin





	Star Wars Episode VII, The Harem of Ren

Star Wars Episode VII, The Harem of Ren [FFFFFFFFF4A] [Collab] [Genderbends] [Master/Padawan] [Teacher/Student] [Rape] [Gangbang] [Cunilingus] [Body Worship] [Futa] [Blowjob] [Anal] [Creampie]

Peace at last! Both Darth Sidious and Darth Vader are dead and the Empire is in ruins. The rebel alliance quickly cleans the galaxy of all remaining resistance and the Republic is formed once more. Luka Skywalker establishes a new Jedi Order on Coruscant with Leia Organa and Ahsoka Tano joining her on the new Jedi Council. Soon Leia's daughter, Jasmine, is born and is raised to join the Jedi. However, learning about her grandfather gives her mixed feelings about the Jedi ways and conflict brews within. Luka makes it no secret that Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one that freed the galaxy, but some cannot forgive the atrocities the Sith Lord committed. 

Little do they know that Vader had a third child, a daughter, now taking the name Darth Malevol, who has formed a new order of Sith and abolished the Rule of Two for the Rule of Legion. And as their strength grows, Jasmine Solo senses a disturbance in the Force and is led to the hellish planet Mustafar where a fated battle once took place...

\-------------

[Rolling and bubbling lava as Jasmine enters Fortress Vader on Mustafar]

KYLIE REN: H-hello?

[Kylie breathes heavy as she creeps through the hot fortress]

KYLIE: This place... so hot... even inside this fortress... and the darkness is so strong here... [small moan] its overwhelming...

MALEVOL: [evil cackle that echos out through the fortress halls]

KYLIE: Who's there? [lightsaber ignites] Show yourself!

MALEVOL: Oh, but you already know, young Solo.

KYLIE: [gasp] So I was right... I did feel a darkness within the force. [small moan] Who are you? Your twisted energy feels familiar...

MALEVOL: You really felt it? All the way across the galaxy? I'm impressed. The Force is strong within you, girl. Though, you aren't the one I wanted to lure here. But perhaps you will do...

KYLIE: I will soon be a Jedi Master and I will crush the Sith underfoot!

MALEVOL: Is that really what you want? Do you really want to stamp out all the knowledge that we Sith possess?

KYLIE: Yes. It's evil and unnatural the way you twist the Force to your will. The Force is to be guided, not enslaved!

MALEVOL: Is that not what your grandfather did? He seized the darkness and still He returned to the light. [chuckle] Killing Darth Sidious only made way for my rise and my rule will make his look like mercy.

KYLIE: Vader... Is the dark really that strong?

MALEVOL: Naive child... The Jedi would tell you to guide the Force, let it flow through you. No, you must seize that power, take it for your own, bend and break it to your will. After all, the Force surrounds us. It is everywhere, all for the taking. [laugh] I will teach you the ways of the dark side of the force. Then you shall surpass your grandfather. Or should I say, my father?

KYLIE: No.... no, no, no you can't be Vader's progeny. I am the only one worthy to be of his blood!

MALEVOL: [evil chuckle] He loved his dear Padme until the day he died, it's true, but after an extended period being attuned to the dark it drove his lusts wild. And that's how I was created. Born of pure, animalistic, atavistic, evil sexual desire. And now, here in father's Fortress here on Mustafar, I shall create a brand new era for the Sith, one where we aren't limited by just two...

KYLIE: I should not have come here...

MALEVOL: And yet, here you are before me, Jasmine Solo. [scoff] Solo... You will no longer go by that name. You are now Kylie Ren, apprentice to the mighty Darth Malevol, and the new Master of the Knights of Ren.

KYLIE: The Knights of... Ren?

VICRUL: We are the Knights of Ren, Master. Command us as you will.

AP'LEK: We are, however, more than knights. We serve however you desire.

USHAR: [chuckle] Anything your perverted mind can imagine...

MALEVOL: Vicrul, Ap'lek, and Ushar. All three are force sensitive and possess special skills that shall aid you. Use them wisely. Use them well.

KYLIE: [lightsaber retracts] I can't...

MALEVOL: The saviour of the Jedi, Luka Skywalker, senses the dark within you. She knows it feels just like Vader! You know it to be true!

KYLIE: She sensed the darkness inside me...? can you imagine what I felt when I learned about my grandfather? My aunt, the greatest Jedi, and my grandfather a powerful Sith Lord who redeemed himself by destroying the evil Emperor. He was truly the chosen one.

MALEVOL: [scoff] Such drivel. We make our own destinies, my dear apprentice. So will you join me and do what your grandfather could not? Or will you fall to the light and deny the power that the dark can grant you.

KYLIE: I can't...

MALEVOL: Perhaps you need some convincing...

[Force lighting hits Kylie]

KYLIE: [wails in erotic agony]

MALEVOL: [laugh] Yes, the dark side is a pathway to many abilities that some consider... unnatural... but it was your grandfather that used the dark to defeat the dark! Same as it was, same as it'll be!

KYLIE: [moan] What is... [moan] this!?

MALEVOL: Sexual and depraved powers! All shall succumb to my erotic might!

KYLIE: [moan] Fuck, it feels so fucking good! 

MALEVOL: Yes, let the lust flow through you! Let it fill your very being and consume all that you are!

[evil chuckling and groaning from Malevol while Kylie moans, 20 seconds]

KYLIE: [moan] Fuck me... [moan] I'm gonna cum!

MALEVOL: [moan] Yes, cum my darling apprentice, cum! Let go of it all and submit to my power!

KYLIE: YES! [orgasm]

MALEVOL: So you see, dear niece, the power you could possess if you give in fully to the dark. Rise, join your Aunt and become a Master of Darkness.

KYLIE: What do you want of me, my master?

MALEVOL: A simple task, dear Kylie Ren... [evil cackle that fades out]

\-----------------

[lightsaber sounds]

LUKA: Yes, good, Rey, good! Focus. Feel the Force surrounding you. Allow it to enter deep within and then guide it to your will.

REY: [grunting and gasping as she deflects laser blasts blindfolded] Master, I-

LUKA: No words, Rey

REY: Master! [grunt] You're distracting me!

LUKA: Good! Distractions are everywhere. Do you really expect there'll be perfect silence as a powerful Sith Lord attacks you?

REY: [yelps as a laser hits her] Sithspit!

LUKA: Rey!

[lightsaber retracts]

REY: I'm sorry, Master Skywalker... but you killed the last two Sith. How could one attack if no more exist?

LUKA: It's foolish to assume there are no more sith. The universe is big and the dark side is rampant. Also, you forget. I did not kill any Sith Lords. I turned my father back to the light and he fulfilled his destiny by bringing balance to the Force. Though I'm starting to doubt that balance in the Force is even possible. I can feel a darkness welling up. It's in the galaxy somewhere...

REY: Then what are we gonna do, my Master? Should we not track these Sith down and destroy them. 

LUKA: [sigh] Yes. The galactic empire began because a Sith Lord was hiding in plain view. We cannot let that happen again. Lucky for us they seem to follow the Rule of Two. On one hand, having only two Sith to fight makes it easier, especially now with a temple full of Jedi. But on the other hand, how does one find two Sith in a galaxy so huge?

REY: So we wait for them to make a move?

LUKA: People will die but... I'm not sure what else to do...

REY: Perhaps Master Tano can tell us more? She was there during the Clone Wars. Maybe her knowledge can give us a clue on where they could be hiding?

LUKA: You are wise, my padawan. To think when I found you you were but an orphan on Jakku scavenging for junk to sell just so you could eat. Come, let's go see Ahsoka.

[auto door hisses open and then closed]

REY: I still can't believe you found me, Master. How did you even know I was where I was. Can you not use the same power to find the Sith?

LUKA: The Force guided me to you, Rey. All I had to do was listen and follow. With the Sith it's much harder. Yes, I can feel the darkness somewhere out there but it's all muddied and violent and... chaotic. It's hard to find anything in such chaos.

REY: I understand.

[another door hisses open and closed]

LUKA: Master Tano, we seek your counsel.

AHSOKA: Luka, you know there's no need to be so formal.

LUKA: If we relax too much around the Padawans then I'm afraid they'll forget their manners.

AHSOKA: [chuckle] I'm sure Padawan Rey here would never lose such an important thing, right?

REY: Of course not, Master Tano.

LUKA: Ahsoka... I don't know if you can feel it but-

AHSOKA: The Sith? Yes, I feel something too. And something about it feels familiar. I've meditated on it over and over but I cannot get over this feeling.

REY: Feeling, Master Tano?

AHSOKA: Anakin...

LUKA: I was afraid you'd say that. But you can trust me when I say that my father is dead. And even if he weren't, he'd not be trying to revive the Sith. He turned to the light.

AHSOKA: Yes, in the end, Anakin did what he was destined to do, I know. But then why do I feel this way?

LUKA: It's a great disturbance.

[door hisses open and closed]

LEIA: Luka, there you are!

LUKA: Leia, what's wrong?

LEIA: It's Jasmine, she's vanished.

REY: She's gone? 

LUKA: This troubles me. I've always felt a darkness within her... I fear the worst.

AHSOKA: Luka, take young Rey and find Jasmine.

LEIA: Master Tano-

AHSOKA: I need you here, Leia. Let Luka take care of this.

LEIA: But... [frustrated sigh] Yes, Master...

LUKA: We will find her, Leia, don't worry. We can handle this, right Padawan?

REY: Yeah, we've got this.

LEIA: Thank you. May the force be with you both.

\------------------------------

KYLIE: [moan] The... Knights of Ren? [moan]

VICRUL: [kissing] We live to serve the Master of the Knights of Ren.

AP'LEK: [kissing] Every inch of your body is ours to serve [evil chuckle]

USHAR: [kissing] From head to toe we worship...

KYLIE: [gasp] Exploration of depravity leads to the darkside... [moan]

VICRUL: They really should call us the Harem of Ren [chuckle]

AP'LEK: And once you fully embrace the dark you'll be able to experience sex from all perspectives... [kissing]

KYLIE: [moan] How is that possible?

VICRUL: Have you really failed to notice the bulges in our pants?

KYLIE: [gasp] Oh! I... fuck, they're so hard... honestly, I've never seen a cock before. Are they all so... vascular?

USHAR: [chuckle] Pure darkness and blood pumps through us, Master. The Force guides our lust, makes us harder, and our ejaculations thicker.

VICRUL: There are always three Knights of Ren for a reason. Three cocks to fill all three holes of the Master of Ren.

KYLIE: All three of my holes!?

AP'LEK: We'll fuck you with such lust that you'll be begging for the dark...

USHAR: And then perhaps one day you'll be able to fuck us back with a cock of your own [evil laugh]

KYLIE: My own [moan] cock...

VICRUL: So Master, allow us to worship your body with our Sith cocks...

KYLIE: They do look delicious [moan] my mouth waters just by looking...

AP'LEK: Suck each of us, Master, then chose one to stay while the other two explore your other holes...

KYLIE: Yes, my Knights. Vicrul, yours first... [Starts sucking and moaning]

VICRUL: [moan] Master... for never having seen a cock before you sure are good at that...

AP'LEK: The darkness is strong within her.

VICRUL: Yes, I feel it [moan]

USHAR: Don't forget us, Master.

KYLIE: [moan and gasp of air] Come, Ushar... [starts sucking]

USHAR: [moan] Fuck yes... this mouth was made for cock...

VICRUL: Deeper, Master.

KYLIE: [gags a little as she deepthroats]

VICRUL: Good... if you aren't on the verge of vomiting then you're not doing it right.

USHAR: [moan] That's it. Take it all. Take my whole hard Sith cock!

KYLIE: [moans as she pulls off with a gasp for air] Fuck... my whole mouth is tingling...

AP'LEK: Feels good, doesn't it Master?

KYLIE: [moan] Ap'lek, you're the only unsucked one left... [moans as she starts sucking]

AP'LEK: [moans] So tight [moan] so warm...

KYLIE: [gags a little as she starts deepthroating]

AP'LEK: [groan] Good... now take me as deep as you can and hold it...

KYLIE: [struggles to take the whole length and girth]

AP'LEK: Oh, Master [moan] We've had many Master's of Ren but none were this keen... [moan]

VICRUL: Indeed. Let's see how keen your other holes are, huh?

KYLIE: [moan] Yes, fuck me, Knights!

USHAR: Them come sit on my lap, Master, squat down on this rock hard cock.

KYLIE: Yes! [moans as shes penetrated] Oh, fuck, it stretches so good...

USHAR: [moan] Yes, just wait till you get one of these, master. [moan] it's hard to explain the warm tightness wrapping around a hard cock... [moan] 

VICRUL: You look so good impaled by a cock, Master. 

KYLIE: [moan] It feels so good! Fuck!

VICRUL: Now let's fill this slutty little asshole...

KYLIE: [gasp] Oh fuck! [moan as ass is penetrated]

VICRUL: [groan] So tight... I can feel your cock through her walls, Ushar [moan]

USHAR: [moan] Fuck me...

KYLIE: [moan] Stars, I feel so fucking full! 

AP'LEK: Not fully, Master. This warm little mouth needs filling again.

KYLIE: [moan] Yes, fuck my face Ap'lek! [moans as she starts sucking]

[moaning from everyone 30 seconds]

AP'LEK: [groan] I can't take it any longer! Master's throat is too tight!

VICRUL: [moan] Yes, give Master her first taste of Sith seed

USHAR: Your tongue will dance in its creamy bitterness [moan]

AP'LEK: Indeed [moan] It will be difficult not to succumb to its addictive nature [groan] yes, take me all as I cum! [Orgasm]

KYLIE: [moaning and struggling to take it as Ap'lek's load pumps down her throat]

VICRUL: [moan] Your ass twitches with glee, Master [chuckle]

USHAR: [moan] Her pussy too...

KYLIE: [gasp for air and swallowing as Ap'lek withdraws her cock] Oh, stars... [moan] fuck....

AP'LEK: [post orgasmic bliss] You took it well, Master, I'm impressed. You even almost swallowed it all. There's a little drooling down your chin... here, let me help [licks up the cum then passionately kisses Kylie]

KYLIE: [kisses back while moaning]

AP'LEK: [moans as she breaks the kiss] Fuck, I taste delicious on your lips, Master.

KYLIE: [moan] My whole mouth tingles... just like my pussy and ass... [groan]

VICRUL: Your holes are so fucking tight.... [moan] But the Force can make you tighter, Master!

KYLIE: [gasp] Fuck! [intense moan] Using the Force to tighten my holes.... [groan]

USHAR: [moan] Fuck! Too tight! I'm gonna explode! [orgasm]

KYLIE: [yelp as Ushar's cock explodes in her pussy] Oh fuck! It's pumping so much in my pussy! [moan]

VICRUL: [moan] There's nothing like the feeling of a throbbing cock through the thin walls of a pair of slutty holes [groan] it's gonna make me explode.

KYLIE: Yes! [moan] fill my ass too, please!

VICRUL: [orgasm]

KYLIE: [moan] I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum! [orgasms with Vicrul]

USHAR: [moan] Fuck, there's so much cum drooling all over my balls and thighs...

VICRUL: [chuckle] Get ready for the gush as I pull out [groan as she withdraws]

KYLIE: [gasp] Oh, what a feeling... [moan] I'm gonna be leaking for days...

[door hisses open and closed]

MALEVOL: [chuckle as she enters the room] I see you've made good use of the Knight of Ren, oh Master of Ren.

KYLIE: [Heavy breathing] I've never felt so depraved and dirty...

MALEVOL: Good. I could feel ripples of perversion through the Force. I must admit, it even made me a little wet.

VICRUL: Lord Malevol, we would serve you if it pleases you.

MALEVOL: No, no, I can see that Kylie here drained you completely. Take care of her and make sure she gets back to her full strength. She will be needing it soon. I feel a pesky mote of light approaching. Be ready.

\-----------

[Hum of a ship]

LUKA: There's something I've been wanting to teach you, Rey.

REY: Is now really the time for lessons, Master?

LUKA: Life is just one big lesson, is it not?

REY: [sigh] Master...

LUKA: [chuckle] fine. During the old days, the Jedi were very... well, they lost their way a bit, to say the least. One of the reasons my father turned was because of their rules. Jedi were not supposed to be in intimate relationships. So he had to hide what he and my mother shared. We must now teach that these relationships are okay and its completely normal to feel for another.

REY: I... I care about you, Master. 

LUKA: I know, Rey. But I believe there could be more between us. I never really had the chance to fall in love or even explore my sexuality.

REY: Master...

LUKA: Only if that's something you'd want to explore, Rey. It will give us a new connection through the force and make us stronger.

REY: I'm not gonna sit here and pretend that there's not an attraction... regardless, you brought the galaxy back from the brink of darkness, we owe you everything.

LUKA: [chuckle] Let's not be overly dramatic, my Padawan.

REY: Sorry, but it's hard not to be in awe of you, my master, and that to me is attractive...

LUKA: Then let's open our hearts to each other and let the force bloom within us.

REY: [small moan] Master...

LUKA: Kiss me, Rey.

[Passionate kissing from both, 20 seconds]

REY: [gasp] Master!

LUKA: [small moan] Does that not feel good?

REY: No, it feels good [moan] but it would feel better if there was no pesky material preventing your fingers from touching my pussy...

LUKA: Then let's remedy that...

REY: [moan] Stars, I never thought I'd be here like this, spread wide before my Master...

LUKA: You look delicious, Rey...

REY: [giggle] Master...

LUKA: Now focus, Rey, feel the Force around you as I eat your pretty pink pussy [cunilingus sounds and moaning]

REY: [gasping moan] Oh stars... [moan] Master... [moan] your tongue feels so good...

LUKA: [happy eating sounds]

REY: [moan] Yes... 

LUKA: The Force, Rey. [More eating out]

REY: [moan] Right, the Force... it surrounds me [moan] it... penetrates me... [shuddering moan] yes! [moaning for 20 seconds or so]

REY: Oh, Master! [moan] I'm gonna cum!

LUKA: [moans] 

REY: [orgasms] 

LUKA: I could do that for hours...

REY: [post orgasmic bliss] Oh, Master Skywalker...

REPUBLIC PIOLT: [over the intercom] Jedi Master Skywalker, we have almost reached our destination. 

LUKA: That's rather frustrating...

REY: Don't worry, my Master, I'll taste you later...

LUKA: Indeed. Let's find Jasmine first and then we can resume our training.

REY: Oh, I can't wait [giggle]

LUKA: But don't let it distract you, my Padawan. You may be feeling this post-orgasm euphoria and it may be overwhelming, but you must control that Force energy. Guide it.

REY: [clears throat] Yes, Master Skywalker.

LUKA: Good. Now come, let's go see where we are.

\---------

[Luka and Rey stand at the hologram console with Ahsoka and Leia speaking from Coruscant giving their voices that hologram sound]

AHSOKA: This planet has been the subject of much darkness, Master Skywalker.

LUKA: Mustafar... It was once a garden world that transformed in the hands of a Force-sensitive trying to resurrect a loved one...

AHSOKA: Afterward it became a haven for the Sith. Few Jedi venture there, especially after the fall of Vader.

LEIA: Is it true that our father built a fortress there?

AHSOKA: An obsidian monstrosity...

LUKA: It was where he suffered his defeat at the hands of Obi-wan and where he truly became Darth Vader.

AHSOKA: Anakin went down a dark path. I only wish no other Jedi feel the pull of the dark so strongly.

REY: If Jasmine came here to Mustafar then it's possible she'll turn to the darkside.

LEIA: Jasmine would never!

LUKA: I'm sure our mother would have said the same of father...

AHSOKA: Luka, Rey, make your way into the Fortress and find Jasmine. Bring her home if you can.

LEIA: No, you will bring her home, Luka.

LUKA: Don't worry, Leia, We'll bring Jasmine back home safely.

AHSOKA: May the Force be with you.

[END OF EPISODE VII]


End file.
